


Filly and Kitty

by Geoduck



Series: A Basket of Drabbles [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: A series of drabbles exploring the relationship of Kyou and Rin: two castoff children that were taken in by Kazuma.





	1. Not as Happy

Her parents were in animated conversation as Isuzu came in. "...I just can't believe it. It just doesn't seem real to me."

Her father nodded. "Yes, such a terrible accident."

Isuzu looked scared. "Somebody died?"

Her mother smiled. "Oh, it's nobody you know, Isuzu-chan. It's the cat's mother."

"The... cat?"

"Oh, you've never met him. He's the most cursed of all of the possessed Sohmas. They say he has evil luck and can never be happy." She paused. "At least not as happy as **we** are."

Once again, Isuzu couldn't help thinking there was something wrong with her parents' smiles.


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What *didn't* Kyo and Rin fight about?

Kazuma popped his head in where Kyo and Isuzu were doing their homework. "Kyo, bath time."

The young cat scowled. "Why am I first?"

Isuzu glared at him. "You're younger."

"But I've lived here longer."

"So that means you get to boss me around?"

"It means that I **should** have **some** seniority around here."

Isuzu shrugged her shoulders and smiled oddly. "Well, I'd just as soon go first anyway, since **then** I won't end up soaking in a certain stupid **cat's** old dirty water."

Kyo sputtered in rage. "Maybe I **will** go first then!"

Kazuma smiled widely. "Ah, sibling rivalry."


	3. Even Catboys Get the Blues

Kyo, returning from school, was surprised at the horse just outside the house. "Rin? Is that you?"

"No, it's Seabiscuit. Idiot."

"Didja run into Shishou again? That's was dumb."

"Shut up."

"Hey, can people ride on your back, just like a regular horse?"

"Sure. You wanna try?"

Kyo dropped his bag. "Really? Yeah! What do I do?"

"Just get on my back."

He clambered on. "Do I hold your mane?"

"Nope. Because then I can't do this." She bucked up violently, sending him plummeting to the ground. As he struggled to get his wind back, she smirked at him. "Sucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to have happened at some point.


	4. Mine

Isuzu watched Kyo walk off to school with Hatsuharu and Momiji. That cat was **so** annoying.

She was not the only one watching. Two housewives looked in their direction and gossiped.

"How can they bear to be around him? What a bad seed."

"They say he's directly responsible for his mother dying and he drove his father mad."

"Shut up." The two women turned around in surprise. "Shut up! You have no right to talk about Kyo like that!" Isuzu was shaking with rage. "I'm the only one who gets to pick on Kyo! You don't have the right to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They fight, but when an outsider threatens them, it's "us against the world."


	5. Kids These Days

"Would the two of you stop fighting, finally?" Argument had escalated into screaming match. Had it not been for the quiet but firm presence of Hatsuharu, their two children might have actually resorted to physical violence.

"You don't know anything about it, Mom," her teenaged daughter huffed. " **You** never had a stupid brother."

"Are you forgetting about your uncle Kyo? He's not my brother, but we grew up together, and we **never** fought."

*snerk*

All faces turned to Hatsuharu, who was trying to maintain a straight face. Isuzu's cold expression clearly indicated that his giggling would result in later punishment.


End file.
